The Winged Halfa
by PhantomGirl14
Summary: Danny grows wings and a tail because of Vlad and has to face a whole new problem of fitting in. Will he make it? What lies ahead? NO SLASH! Rated T for blood and future violence. I DO NOT OWN DP! im really bad at summarys so please dont let this keep you from reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Enjoy my writing and the awesome work of betaing (Srry if i spelled that rongXP) by my friend TheOneWhoStillBelieves:)_**

**_I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! but if i did i wouldent have it canceledXD_**

Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Danny yawned and rolled over, looking at his annoying alarm clock with a groan. Danny turned the clock off and rolled to the opposite side of his bed, rolling off the bed face first and hit the floor. "Owwww." Danny sat up and looked around groggily, he sighed and got up and stumbled over to his dresser and picked out his signature outfit of faded blue jeans with his white and red t-shirt. After he got dressed he went downstairs and got some breakfast. Jazz was already up and perky as usual. Danny rolled his eyes and packed his backpack and went to go meet Sam and Tucker for school. When Danny got to the corner of the street his two best friends were already there.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker shouted.

"Hey Tuck. Hey Sam, how's it going?" Danny called in response.

"Ok I guess." Sam replied. The trio started walking in the direction to Casper high. Danny yawned.

"Long night?" tucker said.

"You can say that," the halfa muttered.

"Ghost hunting again?" Tucker asked.

"Yup, ghost squid, some other animal ghosts, and then the Box Ghost."

"You should really keep the box ghost in the thermos so you don't have to chase him every night," Tucker sighed.

"Yah maybe, but then the thermos will fill up quicker," Danny countered with another yawn.

"Oh, yah forgot about that," the geek muttered.

"Uh, guys, front door about to run into it!" Danny and tucker stopped at Sam's comment and looked in front of them and almost ran into the door. They walked in just as the bell rang. The trio split and went to their first period. Danny walked to Mr Lancer's class as the tardy bell rang and the rest of the class filed in behind him and took their seats.

"Ok class, today we will learn about…" Danny didn't hear what Mr Lancer said because he started to dose off, but was rudely awakened by a horrendous crash as something blasted its way through the classroom wall. Danny bolted upright and looked in the direction the crash came from. _Plasmius, greaaaat,_ Danny thought. The students started running and screaming around the class heading for the door.

Danny jumped behind a desk and yelled his signature cry, "Going ghost!" He then leaped back out from behind the desk and faced his attacker with a furious growl. "Plasmius!"

_What a _great_ time to have the fruit loop show up,_ Danny mused. "What do you want fruit loop?" he shouted, fisting his gloved hands by his sides.

Vlad paused in his advance at the comment before continuing, his voice tinged with irritation. "Ooh, let's see, I want your father dead, sweet Maddie to be my wife, and let's see, oh yes samples from you Daniel, to complete my new clone because you so rudely destroyed my last one that was _almost finished after months of work!"_ Vlad fumed on as he floated there staring at Danny. The teen shuddered, memories rising in his mind of how Vlad had created Danielle, only to try to kill her.

Danny snapped back to reality as Vlad came towards him ready to attack, "Oh yah! I don't think so fruit loop!" Danny charged towards Vlad and the battle began.

Danny charged up an ecto beam and fired it at Vlad; the older man easily returned it with his own ecto shield; the blast bounced back and hit Danny in the chest. The teen started spiralling down towards the ground but quickly regained his balance and floated down. Vlad duplicated himself whilst Danny was distracted, turning the duplicate invisible. The double snuck up behind Danny and produced a small green and silver pistol; Danny was too occupied by the real Vlad to notice. The clone charged pulled the trigger before remembering that particular weapon's contents but before he could stop it the gun fired and hit Danny in the middle of his spine. Pain bloomed through the teen's back, and Danny fainted with a scream as the white rings washed over him, leaving an unconscious Fenton lying in the rubble.

Tucker heard a crash and immediately fished the thermos out of his bag. He tried to leave the room but as he crossed the threshold was stopped as his teacher grabbed his arm, hauling him back into the safety of the classroom. Tucker struggled against his teacher but could not break Mrs Tetslaff's vice-like grip on his forearm. Tucker sat trying to figure out how he could get out. _Is that really the only way? _he moaned inwardly. After a moment more of contemplation the geek sighed, moving towards where Dash was curled in a corner. Taking a deep breath he kicked Dash in the shin, hard.

"Ow! What the heck Foley! I'm gonna kill you!" Tucker ran as fast as he could, straight past his flabbergasted teacher and towards the door. Tetslaff stopped Dash from pursuing the unlucky teen, watching with resignation as Tucker darted out the front doors of the gym.

"I'm coming Danny!" Tucker shouted.

Sam heard a crash outside of her class she looked at her teacher and back at the door. As soon as he turned his back she got up and darted for the exit, running down the hall in the direction of the sounds of ectoblasts. After a moment the halls echoed with Danny's scream. "Danny!" Sam cried, pouring on the speed. Tucker hurtled out of the gym, passing her the thermos before bolting down the hallway in the direction of Danny's classroom.

Vlad stopped and looked down at Danny's limp body and stared. He just shot him with the one thing he had been working on secretly for years. How could he forget he had that in his gun? He was going to use that for his clone, to make it more powerful, and he wasted it on him. "GAAAAAA!" Vlad yelled out in frustration, "Now I wasted my only serum on this pathetic excuse of a being." Vlad fumed, he kicked rubble at Danny in a fit of anger before realising that he no longer wanted to kill the boy. Not if the serum actually worked. Vlad looked at him one more time and flew away back towards his house, waiting for a furious Phantom to come pounding on his doors.

Tucker and Sam ran to the hole in the wall in Lancer's class and looked to where scorch marks on the walls indicated recent ectoblasts. The two teens raced over to where Danny was lying face down, and Sam glared out the window in time to catch a glimpse of the retreating fruit loop. She bent down and carefully pulled the dart out of Danny's back, wincing. As the dart pulled free of Danny's skin she gasped; it had three razor sharp prongs at the bottom and a tiny triangular spearhead at the top. She threw it to the side and looked back at Danny.

With Tucker's aid Sam carefully flipped Danny over on his back and laid his head on her lap. She briefly checked him over for any major injuries, sighing in relief when she found only a smattering of small cuts and bruises.

"Tucker, help me pick up Danny and bring him home," Sam ordered.

"What about the rest of the students!" Tucker exclaimed. "They will come out later and see that we all left, and there's stuff everywhere!" Inwardly he was worrying about leaving his precious PDA back in the classroom – Dash had probably destroyed her by now.

"We'll get our stuff later. Let's just get Danny home," Sam replied. Tucker nodded resignedly and he and Sam scooped Danny up and started in the direction to Fentonworks. When they got there they snuck past Danny's parents. When they were in Danny's room they carefully put the unconscious boy on his bed; Danny whimpered when his back pressed against the covers. Sam and tucker exchanged worried glances and flipped him on his stomach, placing the pillow beneath his head. Danny relaxed and fell back to the unconscious sleep. Tucker sighed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Home, I have to take care of some things. Call me when he wakes up, kay?" Tucker said with a shrug.

"Um I have to get back home too. How about he can call us." She looked back at Tucker

"Eh, works for me."

"I just hope he is ok," she sighed.

"Sam, I'm sure he's going to be fine."

Sam nodded as Danny sighed in his sleep. She smiled and dug through her backpack, finding a scrap piece of paper and pen. Sam scribbled something down and left it on Danny's bedside table.

Danny cracked his eyes open and groaned in pain. "Owwwww, massive headache," he moaned and flipped on his back while holding his head. When his back was pressured on the bed he clenched his teeth and hissed in pain. The teen rolled on his stomach and the pain stopped. He blinked in confusion. _That's weird,_ Danny thought. He glanced over at his table and saw a note. Danny sat up and flinched, grabbing the slip of paper as the pain in his back flared. _Call me when you wake up. We'll meet somewhere with Tucker and talk about what happened. –Sam._ He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled Sam's number. _"Hello?"_ came Sam's voice from the other end.

"Hey Sam, it's Danny, um just calling to see where were meeting," he fumbled, his mind still clouded with sleep.

_ "Um… oh how about my house? But are you ok? You looked pretty bad when Tucker and I found you." _

"I'm fine," the halfa sighed.

_"Ok, if you're sure. I'll see you at my house in about five minutes." _

"Kay. I'll call Tucker," Danny offered.

_"Kay. 'Bye, Danny." _

Danny hung up and dialled for Tucker, speaking as soon as someone picked up. "Hello, Tucker. You there?"

_ "Yep I'm here, you need something? You were pretty beat up earlier."_ The techno-geek sounded worried.

"Well, I have a massive headache and my back feels horrible," Danny sighed, knowing that if he lied Tucker would just figure it out when they met at Sam's.

_"Like, how horrible?" _

"It hearts really bad like I can't lay on it or anything."

_ "Wow, that sucks." _Danny rolled his eyes at the understatement.

"Hey Tuck, Sam told us to meet her at her house."

_"Ok I'll be there soon."_

"Good, see ya."

_ "'Bye Danny, see you soon."_

Danny hung up his cellphone. He yawned and tried to stand up but a sharp pain shot through his back. With a shriek he fell back onto the bed, before growling. "Maybe if I fly to Sam's house, this wouldn't hurt so badly," the halfa mused out loud.

"Going ghost!" Danny flew through the window and closed his eyes briefly, hissing in pain. He had almost reached the Manson Mansion when another sharp pain coursed through his back. Danny cried out and started descending, but about halfway to the ground he lost control of flight. Hitting the asphalt and forming a small crater in the process, Danny groaned and passed out, reverting to human form as the world faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Sigh* Again, I don't one Danny, or anyone else for that matter, great thanks to my beta TheOneWhoStillBeleves **_

Sam was in her basement getting ready for Danny's and Tucker's arrival when she was startled a rather familiar scream for the second time that day. She ran up to the front door as a loud thud resounded through the air. When she got outside she saw Danny curled up on the ground, and the girl raced to his side. The halfa whimpered, gripping his sides as his face contorted in pain. Sam linked her arms around him and dragged him into the house and took him down to the basement before carefully laying him on the oversized couch. Danny breathed in shuddering gasps, his whimpers growing more pronounced at the movement. Sam bit her lip in worry, furrowing her brow. She slowly rolled him on his side - the boy's pained sounds immediately died down, a relieved sigh leaving his lips. Sam sighed at her best friend and called Tucker. "Tucker are you almost here I need your help, I heard a crash outside my door so I went to go look what it was and I saw Danny on the ground outside and I brought him in to the basement and I don't know what to do!"

"_Wow Sam calm down! I'm at your front door I'll be down in a second!"_ Before Sam could respond Tucker hung up. There were hurried footsteps on the stairs and Tucker burst into the room, racing to his friends' sides. Danny whimpered again, the sound morphing into a choked cry of pain.

"I see what you mean Sam, he doesn't look too good." The geek said with concern.

Sam worried at her lower lip. "What should I do? I mean I found him in a crater!" She cried, sending Tucker a hopeless glance. Danny stirred slightly at the noise before sinking into unconsciousness once again.

Tucker sighed, "Maybe we should tell his parents."

"What, that I found him in a crater in the dirt?"

"Good point, let's try to wake him up then maybe we could find out what happened," the geek muttered. Sam nodded hesitantly, Tucker walked closer to Danny and gently shook his arm, "Hay Danny, wake up dude." Danny stirred and cracked one eye open.

"What happened?" the halfa groaned.

Sam's hands fluttered anxiously over the groggy teen's trembling limbs. "Danny! Are you ok?" she gasped.

"Um, I don't think so, my back feels horrible," Danny groaned.

Sam sighed, "What can I do to help?"

"How should I know? I don't even know how this happened." Danny gave her a confused look.

Sam paced back and forth, her brow furrowed in thought. "Well the best thing to do right now is for Danny to get as much sleep as possible," she announced.

The boys nodded in agreement. "Well I can't walk back to my house my back hurts to bad, so can I stay here Sam?" Danny queried.

"Of course, always!" Sam blushed, "I'll uh, go and find something to help your back." Sam ran upstairs, grateful for her quick thought up excuse.

Tucker laughed. "Love birds," he teased.

Danny glared at his best friend. Tucker glanced over at Danny and stopped laughing. He cleared his throat nervously, "Well you better get some rest then maybe you'll feel better."

Danny rolled his eyes as his best friend followed Sam's path out of the room. _I'll find out how this whole thing happened after my back stops hurting. And why it's hurting…_ Danny mused as he drifted off into sleep. Sam came back down to check on the slumbering halfa, smiled softly and retreated upstairs.

**Vlad's castle**

Plasmius paced back and forth in his underground lair. "Great just great now I can't have what I want for my clone and I can't finish my clone either! DARN IT! I need to be more careful! How could I even forget! And, I can't even get the power back! It's gone forever! That one substance I used can't be found anywhere else! How am I ever going to fix this?" Vlad fumed as he thought how it was wasted on Danny. He growled and picked up a chair and threw it causing it to shatter on the cave wall. "How could I be so careless?" he screamed.

Danny's eyes shot open as pain lanced through his back. He flipped on his stomach and managed to get to his hands and knees, gasping for air. A white ring appeared around his waist, split, and managed to travel about halfway over his body before flickering out of sight. The pain seemed to triple, and Danny moaned, a cry sticking in his throat as pressure built along his spine. The flesh of his back began to shift and tear, and the halfa screamed in agony, his arms collapsing. The teen's chest slammed back into the soft fabric of the couch, and Danny writhed in torment, gripping the fabric beneath him as the struggled once more to _get up. _Fire whipped through his ribs before pooling along his spine, and Danny struggled to breathe, his lungs refusing to work as his back tore open completely, two feathered wings and a long, whip-like tail tearing free. Breath returned to the halfa and Danny let out a weak, rather pathetic scream as blood began to pour from his mutilated back, soaking his clothes and the couch that he lay on.

His vision began to dim, but Danny could have sworn that he saw a blurry Sam racing down the stairs before darkness consumed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry guys i havent updated in a while O3o but ive been busy and so has my beta. Thank you soo much for reading my stuff:)**

**Great thanks to my beta TheOneWhoStillBelieves.**

Sam sighed, tilting her head back and screwing her eyes shut. The Picture of Dorian Gray just wasn't catching her attention like it usually did, and with the only other occupant of the house being an unconscious Danny, Sam didn't even have the usual option of irritating her parents to alleviate her boredom.

A scream echoed through the corridors of the mansion, and Sam was running down the hallway before the sound had even faded. She sprinted into the basement in time to see Danny collapse on the couch, with two large feathered wings and tail. Sam stood there mouth open. She quickly snapped out of it shaking her head and ran over to Danny. He was bleeding, badly. Sam ran back upstairs and got a bath towel and got back down stairs she pressed the towel against the base of his wings but the blood kept coming. She ran and got a few more towels and pressed them to his back. When the bleeding finally stopped she saw his wounds slowly beginning to heal around the base of his wings, with the bleeding slowing to a stop. Sam looked over Danny, the same thing happened to his tail. Sam immediately called Tucker. "Hello?" came Tuckers casual voice.

"Tucker get over here now!"

"Why, what happened?" the geek's nonchalant tone turned serous.

"Just get over here!" Sam hung up the phone and raced back over to Danny. "Danny, please be ok." Sam whispered biting her lip. When Tucker got to Sam's he ran down the stairs to find Sam kneeling next to Danny. The geek's jaw dropped at the sight of Danny's new appendages. Tucker stood like that for a while till Sam noticed. "It's ok Tucker, Danny's ok, I hope." Tucker shut his mouth and walked over to Danny.

"He looks like a whole different person, what happened!?"

"I don't know, I think something happened to his ghost half and his human half." Danny had his normal raven black hair but with white tips, his shirt changed to a black T-shirt with white trim with the DP logo on the front where the red dot used to be. His red sneakers turned into white buckle boots, but his faded blue jeans remained. His wings were black with white tips and white feathers spread out through the rest of his wings. His tail was black with black and white feathers. Bizarrely, his hair was also speckled with stark white feathers. Sam stroked Danny's hair in a comforting way; she glanced at Tucker and smiled, blushing.

Tucker glanced at Danny and sat down next to him and started fidgeting with his PDA glancing back at him every few seconds. Sam sighed and looked back at Danny. Sam popped in a movie for her and Tucker because they figured it would take a while for Danny to wake up. Sam being Sam kept glancing back at Danny to see if he made any movement. Tucker on the other hand was completely absorbed in the zombie commando movie they were watching.

Danny stirred a bit and Sam's eyes brightened. The halfa's eyes cracked open, "Sam?" the groggy teen slurred.

"Danny!" Sam noticed one thing immediately; one of Danny's eyes was bright green and the other his normal ice blue color, but they were both glowing.

"What happened?" Danny moaned, struggling to sit up.

Sam tried to answer, but the words came tumbling out with no control. "Are you ok I mean you looked so bad, I managed to stop the bleeding but you were unconscious and-"

Danny cut her off, "Sam what are you talking about! And why do I feel like someone is sitting on me?"

Sam laughed "Well it looks like you're ok, I mean are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine, I feel a lot better than before almost even better, but my back is still sore."

"Well that's good, but um, Danny."

"Yah?" Sam gently stretched out one of his wings so he could see,

"YAA, WHAT THE HECK!" Danny jumped upright and fell over the back of the couch.

"Danny, calm down!" exclaimed Sam, and Danny paused in his frantic movements long enough to shout back at her.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I just grew wings?" Danny flailed his arms for emphases.

"Um," Sam was at a loss for words, "It happened while you were unconscious… and you have a tail too," Sam added nervously.

Danny's eye twitched. Ok, calm down Fenton, we'll figure this out, maybe, he thought. He took a deep breath and sat down on the carpet.

"Well glad that's over." Tucker added. Danny glared at his best friend, who snickered.

Danny put his head in his hands before muttering "Well, this is a lot to take in." Sam walked over to Danny and put her hand on his back for comfort. Danny sighed, "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem." Danny smiled and stood up and stretched his wings a bit but winced, they were surprisingly easy to move. He did that a few more times till they weren't sore any more. He swished his tail a few times to get a hang of that too. "I guess this isn't that bad, actually, this is pretty cool." Danny jumped up and down a few times and flapped his wings, "This is actually kind of fun, but the new look is going to take some time getting used to." Danny said while looking into a mirror.

"Uh, Danny how are you going to tell your parents about this, and how are you going to go to school?" The Goth said with concern.

"Uh, I completely forgot about that, and my new form will freak my parents out so they might throw me out, or try to take me apart molecule by molecule." He used his hands for emphases, pulling apart an imaginary molecule.

"Don't worry dude, we'll come with you," said Tucker.

"Really?" Danny asked with hope.

"Of course, I mean if you wanted us to come with you," Sam added.

"Yah actually that would take off a lot of pressure and I'll tell Jazz first so she can help in the explanation."

"Well we better get going." Tucker pointed his thumb at the exit as Sam passed her winged friend a long overcoat to hide his new appendages.

"Yah, guess so," replied Danny. Danny walked up stairs, slightly wobbly and out the Manson's door.

"Well common, now or never." The halfa murmured, sucking in a breath in an attempt to bolster his nerves. The trio walked up to Fenton works and stopped at the door

Danny wrapped his tail around his waist a few times till it looked like a feathery belt. "How do I fix the other thing?" he whined, motioning to the wingtips that protruded beneath the hemline of the coat.

"Guess that's the best we can do," said Sam. The trio snuck into the house and passed the lab where Danny's parents obviously were from the sparks and the flashing lights from the open door. They snuck upstairs to Jazz's room and knocked on the door.

"Jazz, it's me," the halfa called quietly.

"Come on in," the girl called from beyond the door. Danny, Sam, and Tucker slowly entered the room, "Hay Danny, what's…" Jazz clamped both hands over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, Danny flinched, "Danny, what on earth happened! One eye is blue and the other green and your hair!"

Danny sighed, "That's not all." He slipped off the overcoat and unwrapped his tail from around his waist. He looked at the floor. "Jazz, I…" But was cut off by Jazz's embrace.

"Danny are you ok! What happened?" Danny was shocked that she didn't scream, or run but returned the hug. She broke apart from him Danny sighed and sat down on a chair next to her, letting his wings droop.

"Jazz, Vlad attacked yesterday and shot me with this thing then I grew wings and a tail and my human and ghost half combined, I think."

Jazz was shocked, "How will you go to school, and what about our parents!" Danny slipped the coat back on.

"I was hoping you could help me, tell Mom and Dad the truth. About my ghost half. But no one else can know."

"Of course I will help you little brother."

"Thanks Jazz." Jazz smiled and stood up. "Well do you want to do that now?" Danny nodded, deciding that there was no use prolonging the inevitable. He got up and the four walked down stairs. "I'll call them up from the basement," said Jazz. Danny nodded and the three of them sat on the couch. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure you'll be fine." Danny glanced at Sam and back at the floor. Jazz walked back upstairs followed by her parents.

"Hey Danny, Jazz said you wanted to tell us something," Jack half yelled.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Maddie asked sweetly. Danny took a deep breath and looked at his parents. They gasped as they saw their son's glowing different colored eyes. Jack and Maddie pulled out the Fenton Peeler and a large ecto-net, aiming the weapons at their terrified son. "Freeze spook, what have you done to our son!" Jack bellowed.

"Mr Fenton, don't shoot!" yelled Sam and Tucker as they jumped in front of Danny.

"Why Sam he's obviously possessed! Look at his eyes!" exclaimed Maddie.

"It's ok Sam, Tucker, I'll explain," Danny whispered. They both stepped out of the way hesitantly. Danny took a deep breath, Maddie lowered the gun a little bit, "Mom, Dad, this is me, no ghost did this to me." Maddie and Jack looked at each other.

"Why should we trust you?" Maddie said bitterly.

"Because, about a year ago you both told me to stay away from the ghost portal, but I looked inside it any way. While I was inside of it I accidently hit the on button, it turned me half ghost. I have been keeping it a secret ever since."

"Then why haven't we seen you like this before, in the past year?" asked Jack. "Who is your ghost half then?" Maddy said eyeing him.

Danny took another deep breath. "Danny Phantom."

Maddie's jaw dropped and Jack dropped the gun. "But, but how, and we shot you and we, we almost killed you once, why didn't you tell us before!" screamed Maddie, Danny winced.

"Hold on, how we know you're telling the truth?" Jack said.

"Look at the similarities, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, same hair just white. Whenever Phantom's there I'm not."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie said quietly.

"I was scared," Danny said in almost a whisper.

Maddie ran up and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Danny."

Danny hugged her back. "It's ok Mom, I forgive you but we can't tell anyone else and that's not all." Danny broke apart their hug and slipped off his coat, unwrapping his tail. Maddie and Jack gasped. "The Wisconsin ghost did this, he somehow combined my ghost half and human half together and gave me wings and a tail. He shot me with some sort of dart." Maddie broke down into tears. Jack went over to her for some comfort. "It's ok mom, I'm ok and you guys didn't do anything to hurt me."

"What about the guns, didn't they hurt?" Maddie cried.

"They stung a little bit but I'm fine," he half lied. Maddie nodded and her crying slowed. She stood up and hugged Danny, he returned it.

"Glad you're ok Danny, No more hunting the ghost boy, but what about you attacking us and the mayor and stealing from the bank?" asked Jack.

Danny sighed, "I thought you and mom were overshadowed and I didn't attack the mayor it was staged he was overshadowed by a ghost named Walker. And when I stole from the bank Freakshow was controlling me with his staff thing."

"Well that settles that!" said Jack, giving Danny a slap on the back and causing him to stumble.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." They smiled. "How will I go to school?"

"Just how you came in here, with the trench coat and wrap your tail around your waist," Tucker piped up.

"Yah I guess that will work, I'm going to go take a shower then get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Well I better get home for dinner," said Tucker.

"Yah me too, night Danny," added Sam, they both waved and walked out the door.

"Me and your dad are going to bed too, 'night." Maddie kissed Danny on his head, "I'm proud of you Danny." They went upstairs.

"Better get cleaned up." Danny walked up stairs to the bathroom, "Um, how exactly do I do this?" He said to himself. Danny managed with some trouble to barley squeeze his wings through his t-shirt. After his shower he got dressed in his pyjamas and fell asleep not even bothering to completely dry off. Danny flopped on his bed and fell asleep with his wings draped over the sides. When he woke up he was having some, problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**lolol ok heres the 4th chapter enjoy! XD**

******Great thanks to my beta TheOneWhoStillBelieves.**

Danny growled as he looked in the mirror ticked off by his own reflection. Danny's wings were fluffed and messed up all over the place, his tail the same. His hair was the worst bed head ever. It was sticking up every way possible. Danny's eye twitched as he tried to get his hair under control. He finally gave up and stuck his head under the faucet for a moment. He got the rest of his problems solved by stepping in the shower, pyjamas and all. He stood under the lukewarm water as his feathers slid back into place. After a few minutes he stepped out of the shower and shook like a dog before going intangible. He smiled and got dressed in his new outfit of white and black t-shirt with a DP logo. His normal blue pants and white buckle boots. Danny grabbed his new black and white trench coat along with dark sunglasses. After he finished getting ready for school, he met Sam and Tucker at their normal spot. "Ug, I hate Mondays," sighed Tucker

"Same here," Danny and Sam said in unison. The three teens talked as they walked to school. Once they went through the front doors of Casper high, they waved as they made their way to their lockers.

"Ok just try to act normal Fenton," Danny wisped to himself just when heard Dash's customary greeting.

"Hey, Fentina!"

_Great timing,_ thought Danny sarcastically. Before the halfa could react, Dash grabbed the collar of his coat and lifted him off the ground. Dash was about to punch him but noticed feathers sticking out the bottom of his coat. The jock stopped and harshly pulled off Danny's coat and threw him on the ground, his sunglasses fell off on impact. "Fenton, what the heck!" Dash exclaimed. A small group gathered around Danny. Danny covered himself as best as he could by using his wings as a shield. Sam and Tucker heard the commotion and pushed their way through the still-growing crowd. Sam and Tucker jumped in front of Danny.

"Back off!" yelled Sam.

-Down in the principal's office-

The principal heard the commotion and went to go see what happened. She walked through the crowd and stared at what looked like a pile of feathers. She inched closer to the pile and gently spread apart Danny's wings enough to see his face. His eyes glowed as he glanced at the principal. She gasped and Danny looked away and covered his face with his arms. "Danny Fenton?" Danny quietly nodded. "Come to my office," she said gently.

Danny shakily stood up and followed the principal to her office, looking at all the students staring at him and talking to one another. Once they got there, Principal Ishiyama motioned for the boy to take a seat. "How did this happen, Danny?" she asked, trying not to stare.

"Long story, I don't really feel like explaining," he replied.

The principal nodded. "I'll call your parents for an explanation. You can go to your classes, Mr Fenton." Danny nodded. "Oh but before you go, might as well keep the coat off and get over with." He nodded again and left.

When he got into his first period class Mr Lancer stopped in mid-speech and gaped at Danny and so did the rest of the class except for Dash who was quietly snickering in his seat. Danny slumped his shoulders and started make his way to his seat. Dash grinned evilly at Danny and stepped on his tail – the halfa yelped and glared at Dash and whipped his tail out from under Dash's shoe and went to his seat.

Mr Lancer called Danny up to his desk. Danny groaned and got up, "Yes Mr Lancer?" Danny groaned.

"Can you step outside with me Mr Fenton?" Danny nodded. Mr Lancer got up from his desk and led Danny out of the class room, "_Grapes of Wrath_ Daniel, what the happened!?"

"Mr Lancer, can I please go sit down?" Lancer folded his arms and looked down at Danny. "Guess that's a no," he muttered.

"What happened?" Lancer asked again.

Danny sighed, "You know of Danny Phantom right?" Lancer nodded hesitantly, "I'm him, but I got shot with this dart thing and I grew wings and a tail, and my human and ghost half bonded in the process," he said quickly.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_ Daniel, what are you even talking about!?"

"Can't you just ask my parents? I really don't feel like explaining it again." Lancer glared but nodded. "I'm going down to the office to call your parents, and then call a staff meeting. You sit in the back of the class until we figure out this mess." Danny nodded and Lancer left to the office. Danny groaned and walked back in the class. Dash attempted to step on his tail again but Danny whipped it out of the way smiling and smacking Dash in the face. Dash glared; Danny made his way back to the class and leaned against the wall in the corner folding his arms and staring at the floor.

Mr Lancer came back in a few minutes later, "Mr Fenton." Danny looked up in response. "May I have a word with you?" Danny nodded rolling his eyes and walked back out the door with Lancer. "I've decided on one thing," the teacher announced.

"That is?" Danny asked.

"You are going to tell the whole school what happened in an assembly that's forming right now."

Danny sucked in a breath, feeling like he was about to pass out. "What?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for allll the reviews XD thanks to TheOneWhoStillBelieves my beta, still doing a great job, srry for not updating sooner, i got grounded... dont ask y... anywho im probably going to edet this later but i want to finish ch 6 first :)**

"What? No, I can't tell everyone!" Danny was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"Well too bad Mr Fenton, it's already decided."

Danny groaned, "Don't I ever get a say in this?"

"No," Lancer simply replied.

Danny sighed, "I hate you." He grumbled to himself. Danny started towards the gym where the assembly was being held. Once there he looked around at the people flooding in the gym, and stared at all the people as they took their seats. Danny took a deep breath and walked on stage trying to think about how to put things he was going to say. He walked up to the mike and took a deep breath glancing back at Lancer who gestured toward the audience. Danny glanced out at the large now settled crowd, struggling to hide that fact that he had begun to shake. He began, "I'm just gonna come right out with it, I'm sure you all know Amity's town ghost Danny Phantom." There were a few murmurs as he glanced around nervously, squeezing his wings tighter to his body.

"Well… I'm him." The words came out strained and breathless, and Danny winced as most people gaped like fish and started poking people next to them and talking fiercely. "You see, about a year ago my parents told me to stay away from the new Fenton portal they were building, of course my curiosity got the best of me and I took a look inside. I put my hand on the wall, and there was this bright flash and I looked what was under my hand and I found I accidentally hit the 'on' button, like I said the bright flash consumed me and when I woke up I, well, looked different," Danny stated bluntly. "My hair had changed to white and my eyes to green and my suit changed opposite colors, meaning from black to white.

"My friends helped me keep my secret through the whole year and till now they stuck by my side the whole time and even stood up for me at school like being bulled." Danny looked straight at dash that seemed to shrink under Danny's glowing stare. He explained most of his main adventures up to the part where Vlad shot him and he explained that in more detail. Once he told most of his life story it had taken almost all the school day except for one period.

After he had finished his speech he started walking behind the curtains when some random person stood up and started to clap, soon the rest of the crowd followed this example including Dash. Danny paused and turned around to see the crowd in and uproar of claps and cheers. He gaped. All he thought he was going to get is weird looks and to be treated like a freak. Not cheering, that's the last thing he expected. Mr Lancer looked at Danny and led him back stage. "Thank you, Mr Fenton. That was easier for everyone."

_Except for me,_ thought Danny. Lancer led Danny to the main office and called his parents. He took a seat as Lancer told his parents he was coming home. He drifted off into thought as he mulled over what happened today and what will happen. Lancer snapped Danny out of his thoughts as he spoke. "Daniel, if you wish, your parents gave you a choice, you can walk home or, you can have them pick you up."

"I think I'll walk home, thanks." Lancer nodded as he hung up the phone. Danny thanked him again and made his exit and started towards home. "Wow, I never thought that I would actually get to go home early." He looked up and stared at the cloudless sky. He gave a small smile to himself and jumped up in the air flapping his wings. As he gained altitude he grinned when he suddenly tucked his wings in tightly as the ground came up to meet him when he instantly snapped his wings open to their full extent. He laughed and gained height again doing loops and swirls in the air gaining speed. "I thought this would be hard, but this is easy, and it's ten times better then flying without wings!" Danny continued to loop, but soon he slowed down to steady pace and enjoyed his flight home. Once he arrived at Fenton works he landed gracefully on the door step. Danny tucked his wings loosely against his back and walked in. "Mom, Dad I'm home!" yelled Danny waiting for an answer walking through the door.

"Hay Danny, how was school, and you're an over an hour late getting home."

"Sorry mom, I guess I got carried away with flying home."

"Oh its fine, Sweetie. I'm just wondering if you're ok." Danny smiled and hugged his mom. She hugged him back. "Have any homework?" she asked.

"Nope, I basically got the whole day off besides the speech in the gym. I still can't believe that took up most of the day."

Maddie laughed, "I know, you can go back out and grab your stuff at school, but then check back in before you leave again. I was starting to get worried."

"My stuff, haha, I completely forgot, thanks Mom." Danny waved and walked out, grinning. Maddie waved back as the door closed. He smiled and took off towards the school again.

Once he got there Danny looked down when a long loud ringing sound came from the school. _Looks like schools out for the day, guess I flew longer than I thought._ People started coming out of the front doors chatting to people next to them. Danny circled and looked for a place to land amongst the people. Suddenly something caught his eye and unexpectedly zoomed in his vision like a camera, his eyes turning a deep purple. "Whoa, cool, is this a new ghost power?" he said to himself. He could see every detail as if he were only a few centimetres away. Danny shifted his gaze about the crowd when he saw Dash walking alone looking very depressed. Danny frowned and landed in an open spot close to Dash. He walked up to the jock, "Dash, not that I care but, you ok?" **(A.N ha-ha.** **Yes I just made a connection to the episode doctor's disorders.)**Dash snapped his head up from the ground and looked straight at Danny who gave him a small smile. "Fento- I mean Danny, you're just the person I wanted to see," Dash said, brightening. He grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him over to the side of the school wall away from other people. "Hay, Danny?"

"Ya?" Danny responded straitening.

"Um well I just wanted to apologies to you for all the horrible things I've done to you." He looked back at the ground guilty as Danny stared at Dash saying nothing mouth slightly open. "I mean I've bullied you so much when all this time you've been my hero." Dash trailed off in his last few words, "I want to make things right and start over, and I don't know maybe be friends?"

Danny stared open mouth at Dash; he closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Dash looked at him hopefully. "I'll think about it." Danny said finally, Dash grinned and ran off to who knows where. A few people saw the whole conversation and Danny waved sheepishly. Those people waved back smiling and went on their way. Danny smiled and walked through the much smaller crowd earning waves and people saying hi, which he returned and made his way to his locker after he got inside the building. He laughed to himself as he twisted his combination into his lock, successfully opening his locker. Danny grabbed his coat and backpack. He smiled as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut into the leather where his wings could get through easily. He slipped his coat on and wings through the slits easily. Danny threw his backpack over one shoulder and closed his locker, locking it again. He turned around and walked towards the main doors, once outside he took off, grabbing his backpack off his shoulder and holding it loosely in his hands. He couldn't help but grin as the wind rushed through his feathered hair, gaining speed. He rolled over on his back in the air still flapping and threw his pack up in the air and catching it again. He did this a few times before he got bored and caught his backpack holding tight again. Danny flipped back over and thought, _I wonder if I have any other ghost powers. _ He closed his eyes and focused until he felt a small amount of energy form behind his eyes. Danny opened his eyes and instantly his eyes focused in on the ground looking through the blades of grass and finding every little specific detail. "This is so cool!" Danny exclaimed. He switched off his new powerand returned normal. "I'm gonna go see Sam and Tuck, hang out with them for a while." Danny sped off. As he came to Sam's house, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Mrs Manson answered the door with a girlish scream and slammed the door in Danny's face smashing his nose causing it to bleed. He stumbled back a bit, holding his throbbing face. Danny took his hands away now smeared with blood. _Great, now my nose is probably broken. _He turned his hands intangible and let the blood pass through. Danny herd shouting from insidehe guessed it was Mrs Manson and, Sam? Yah, that's Sam. Suddenly the door flung open leaving Danny looking straight down a two barrel shot gun. _Crap, _he thought. He started to back away slowly until he heard a click coming from Mr Manson's gun; Danny froze instantly still leaning back from the gun centimetres from his still bleeding face.

"Why are you here demon, answer or ill blow your brains out!" he shouted. Danny swallowed nervously.

Sam harshly pushed her dad out of the way, causing him to land on the floor. "_**What is wrong with you?**_" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs. "This is Danny, don't you see!" She stood in front of him protectively; Mr Manson, shocked by his daughter's reaction, quickly snapped back to reality and picked back up his shotgun that he previously dropped. He picked himself back up and pointed it at Danny again.

"That's not Danny, Sam that's some ghost, get away from it."

Sam growled in frustration and was about to say something when Danny cut in, "Um Sam, you afraid of heights?"

"No, why are you asking now?" Danny smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sam's stomach instantly taking off from the door step, headed towards Tuckers house at a high speed, gaining altitude with every flap, barley making a sound. Sam screeched in surprise as he took off.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes?" He said grinning. She looked up at him and gasped when she saw his nose angled and blood flowing down his face.

"Your nose," she said, surprised.

"Oh yah, your mom did that when she slammed the door in my face, I started to step forward when she did that."

"You know my dad is gonna kill you when he sees you next," she said.

"Yah I know. Hopefully you can explain to your dad before he blows my brains out," she laughed.

"Well, stop at your house first and let's fix it, you can't go around with a broken nose."

"Hmmm, so it is broken."

"You think," she said sarcastically. Danny rolled his eyes and dove, phasing through his roof landing on the bed in his room. Sam laughed and pushed herself off the bed to go find the first aid kit. Danny sat up and looked around his room. _I'm surprised my parents haven't told me to go clean my room or else I'll be grounded, or something._ He laughed to himself and turned at the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Sam plopped down beside him with the first aid kit. "Where does it hurt most?" Danny gave her a 'really' look. "Oh, yah, well fine just hold still ok?" Danny nodded.

Sam scooted closer to Danny and cleaned off the blood and studied the angle his nose was in. "This is going to hurt, ok?" Danny nodded again. Sam gently took his nose then abruptly snapped it back in place. He jerked back and grabbed his nose letting out a muffled shriek, gritting his teeth. Sam winced. A new river of blood flowed down his face. Danny groaned and took his hands away, briefly looking at them and back at Sam who shrugged, "It should heal up by tomorrow, your ghost powers should help."

Danny nodded and went to go wash up in the bathroom. Once he was cleaned up he went back to Sam who was looking around his room. "You really need to clean this room."

Danny laughed. "I know, I was thinking that earlier." Sam smiled and stood up. Danny grinned and wrapped his arms around her again, blushing. Sam blushed too. Danny took off and phased through the roof. He turned towards the direction of Tucker's house and sped up. Danny grinned as he continued to fly faster.

Sam looked up at him and said "Do you like flying like this more than before?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't know just wondering."

"Yah, actually I do. I can go faster and it's more fun for some reason."

Sam blushed as he smiled at her again. Danny landed at the front steps of Tucker's house and knocked on the door. He took a few steps back just in case. Tucker answered, "Hay dude, what's up?"

"You want to go get something at the Nasty Burger?" Danny asked casually. Tucker looked behind Danny and saw Sam there. "Sure, but how did Sam get here?"

"I carried her."

"Oh. How are we all going to get there?"

"Hm. I didn't think about that, I guess I'll just carry you both." Tucker opened his mouth but closed it again. "What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Danny shrugged and wrapped one arm around Tucker and the other around Sam. He took off again and headed towards the Nasty Burger. After they got there Danny didn't even bother to go through the door he just phased through the roof. He folded his wings against his back and walked towards the counter.

The cashier grinned. "Hay Danny, what would you like?" Danny blinked he thought he saw this guy somewhere in the school halls but he didn't know him.

After Danny, Sam and Tucker ordered they sat at their normal table. "Do either of you guys know him?" They both shook their head. "Huh, must have been from that assembly thing, that's how he knows me. I'm pretty sure everyone knows me now." Sam and Tucker nodded. "Are you guys gonna say something?"

"Uh, yah but were kind of camera shy." Tucker said.

"What, no you're not," Danny half asked as he gave Tucker a confused look. Tucker pointed behind Danny. He turned around to see a crowd of people around him, some of them with cameras. "Ooooh. I get it, well guys do you want to move to the outside tables?" Danny asked nervously. Sam and Tucker nodded quickly. Danny turned intangible and ran through the crowd with Sam and Tucker close behind. After they got outside they found a far table by the back of the restaurant.

"Well glad that's over," Sam said relieved.

Just then a random student yelled to no one in particular, "HAY, LOOK ITS DANNY PHANTOM!" A bunch of people stopped from what they were doing and looked straight at Danny.

"Ok, not exactly what I was going for." Danny said looking more nervous than ever. He stood up as an even larger crowd began to form, soon there was people surrounding the Nasty Burger.

"Danny," Sam whispered.

"Yah?"

"Run." Danny didn't think twice as he flapped once and ended up ten feet in the air. He started going higher but not leaving in fear that Tucker and Sam would get trampled. Four helicopters surrounded Danny as he climbed higher. His green and blue eyes wildly looked around for a way out. "Duh, ghost powers," he said to himself. He flew towards one of the helicopters intangibly but to be cut short by crashing into one. "Huh?" Danny said, confused.

A speaker from the copter said, "Sorry kid these are ghost proof."

Danny backed up to the middle of all the aircrafts as he planned his escape when one speaker form another helicopter came out and said, "What happened to you, Invisobill?" Danny turned still flapping and looked straight at the camera pointed at him.

He sighed, "First its Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom NOT Invisobill. Second, I'm pretty sure if you watch the news tonight it will show my speech because I'm positive that I saw a news camera while I was talking in the gym." Someone was about to ask something else when Danny grinned and waved when he suddenly tucked his wings and started to fall face first. Tucker and Sam looked up as Danny seemed to want to crash into them and they covered their heads when suddenly something jerked on their backs and they were lifted into the air. They both looked up and saw Danny flapping fiercely turning invisible.

"Dude, you ok?" Tucker asked.

"No, I can't believe that all the sudden I'm surrounded by people with cameras. I just hope that this will clear up soon."

"Don't worry Danny I'm sure things will be back to normal by next week," Sam said encouragingly. Danny glanced at her and looked back forward turning still clutching onto both of their backpacks. Soon Danny landed in the middle of the park by a bench and slumped into it letting go of Sam and Tuckers backpacks. His tail twitching slightly as his wings draped over the sides of the bench. His two friends joined him on the bench and they all sighed.

"Yah, I really hope this will clear up soon. But now we have no lunch."

Tucker and Sam nodded thoughtfully staring off into space until Sam spoke up, "We can order pizza form my house."

"Uh, that might not be such a good idea because of you know, your Dad thinking I'm not Danny and all that."

"Well you can just phase us into the house and I can explain everything to my parents why you guys order pizza," she replied.

"Sounds good to me," Tucker added.

Danny seeing no point to argue just rolled his eyes and stood up nodding. "Ok fine you guys win. But hold on, I can't believe I didn't think about this before. You said that you found a dart in my back and Plasmius flew away, right?"

"Yah, but where did that come from?"

Danny shrugged at Sam. "I'm just thinking that this is all Vlad's fault as usual."

Sam snorted. "No duh. He was the one who shot you anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Uh, duh, he was holding a gun."

"Well why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was too preoccupied with the whole; you have wings and a tail thing."

Danny sighed, "We'll pay Vlad a visit tomorrow."

Danny frowned, wrapped his arms around his friends again, and took off towards Sam's house. Danny flew around the back and phased in and down to the basement where there was a huge flat screen TV and a _Jaws_ poster on one side of the room and in the back of the room was a popcorn and soda machine with a huge red plush couch in the middle of the room with a table in front of it. Danny gazed around as he let go of Sam and Tucker.

"I still think this place is awesome." Tucker said.

Sam snorted and walked away to the stairs. "I'll be back soon ok?" Danny nodded and looked over at Tucker who was too busy stuffing his face with popcorn to notice. Danny snorted and turned to face Sam just as she closed the door to the basement, laughing. He turned and walked over to Tucker. Danny laughed and picked up some popcorn and shoved it in Tucker's face. Tucker took off his glasses and rubbed the popcorn out of them and put them back on to see Danny laughing leaning against the back of Sam's couch.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Tucker asked mischievously. Danny stuck out his tongue and put his thumbs in his ears, wiggling the rest of his fingers above them. "Well, fine then!" Tucker grinned and tackled Danny over the back of the couch sending them both to the floor, laughing. Tucker sat on Danny's stomach putting his fists on his hips triumphantly. "Ha!"

Danny grinned and phased through the floor, leaving Tucker to scramble up on the couch in fear that Danny was going to pop up anywhere and drag him down. Tucker franticly looked all around him to see if Danny popped up anywhere. The door opened at the top of the basement and Tucker jumped and looked up at Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. Just as Tucker opened his mouth to answer Danny phased back up through the floor behind Tucker. He snuck up and wrapped his arms around Tucker's neck causing him to scream and got yanked off the back of the couch landing next to Danny. Danny was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"You scream like a girl," Danny gasped between breaths.

Tucker rolled onto his stomach playfully punched his shoulder. "Shut up dude."

"Why don't you make me?" Danny asked jokingly, Tucker put a hand over Danny's mouth.

"Maybe I will." Tucker grinned until Danny licked his hand. "AH! Dude, that's nasty!" Tucker exclaimed, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his shirt, standing up to send Danny into another fit of laughter.

Sam walked over to them shaking her head, laughing. "You two are like three year olds."

Danny grinned, standing up and smacking Tucker with his tail. Tucker smacked Danny back. Danny wrapped his tail around one of Tucker's legs and tugged at it, causing Tucker to fall to the floor once again. "Ouch, hay man, no fair you have a tail!" Danny stuck out his tongue at him but still held out his hand to Tucker. He took it and Danny hauled Tucker to his feet. Sam rolled her eyes.

"The pizza will be here any minute."

"Woo-hoo!" Danny and Tucker said together, jumping up and giving each other a high five. The doorbell rang and Sam went to go answer it. Danny flapped once and ended up on the couch. Tucker climbed over the back and sat next to Danny.

"You know you could have just gone around," Danny stated bluntly.

Tucker shrugged and looked up the stairs as Sam came down with two large pizza boxes. Tucker grinned and Danny frowned. "Something wrong Danny?"

"Your parents are cool with the whole thing?"

"Oh, yah I forgot to tell you, they know now and stuff because it was all over the news."

Danny sighed. "Of course it was." He rolled his eyes.

"They don't want me hanging with you, but since when have I cared about that?" Sam smiled

"Yah, I guess." He sounded disappointed. She set the boxes down and sat next to him.

"Look Danny, I'll always be your best friend, you know that." Danny gave her a small smile. She smiled back. Tucker reached over and grabbed a piece of pizza eating it almost instantly. Danny rolled his eyes and took a piece too. Sam started on her all veggie pizza as always.

Tucker scooped up a remote and clicked the on button and the TV flashed to life. He searched through the movies Sam had programmed into it and clicked on a zombie commando movie. "Tucker, I've seen this one three times already."  
"Shhh, Danny this is my favorite one!" Danny rolled his eyes and got comfortable, knowing Tucker wouldn't let him leave until it was over from experience. About half way through the movie Tucker was snoring and Danny was ready to fall asleep. Danny glanced at his watch, 6:34. Danny sighed and flipped the movie to one of his favorites instead. He felt something slump onto his right side, Sam. Danny glanced over at her and blushed. He smiled and leaned slightly letting sleep take over him.

**hope u guys liked it XD ill be updating as soon as i can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot! omg im really sorry this took so long! warning, lots of awesome whump! XD im really mean, just to let you guys know... Please enjoy and thanks soooo much for reading this stuff :D**

**Thanks to my beta TheOneWhoStillBelieves**

Chapter 6

Sam stirred, feeling a slight pressure on her head and shoulder. She looked up to see Danny sleeping peacefully with one wing draped over her like a protective blanket. She smiled and blushed a bright red. She leaned into him slightly falling back to sleep.

"Zombies!" Tucker yelled and sat up, startled as his dream flashed across his mind. The geek looked over at Danny leaned up against Sam with his wing draped over her. Tucker smiled and shook his head. "Love birds," he whispered. Tucker stood up and stretched looking around for a camera. Sam always had a camera somewhere down here - he found this out the hard way when she found him sleeping in a strange way drooling all over her couch.

Tucker frowned at the memory and pulled open a drawer, finding a shiny black camera. He grinned and turned off the flash and walked back over to Danny and Sam snapping the picture, the camera making a low whining sound as the film developed. Tucker snickered and Danny stirred and cracked his eyes open to small slits as he looked at his friend, yawning and showing his teeth as he stretched his arms and wings into the air causing Sam to wake up and stretch too. Danny yawned again and stood up, cracking his back. He let out the breath he was holding and looked at his watch. "Crap, I haft to go sorry guys my parents are going to kill me!"

"What time is it?" Sam asked groggily.

"Its 9:56."

"Oh, then I'd better get home too, or my parents are going to throw a fit," Tucker yawned. He walked passed Danny, handing him the picture as he walked up the stairs. Danny flipped the picture over and blushed a deep red, shoving it in his pocket. "Night, Sam," Danny said quickly as he waved and walked up the stairs and out the front door. He stopped on the door step and took the picture out of his pocket and smiled at it. He put it back in his pocket and took off, gaining speed and desperately trying to get home before his curfew. He made it just in time as his watch beeped ten-o-clock. Danny yawned again and walked up stairs and up to his room. He rubbed at his eyes and stumbled over to his dresser in the pitch black room. He dug through some drawers and found some pajama pants and clean boxers. Danny sighed and walked down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the knob on the shower and let it set for hot water. After the water was warmed up he jumped in letting the warm water ease away the stress from the day. _So many things going on today, everybody finding out my secret, getting chased by cameras. _Danny snorted as he grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed it through his thick black hair. _I mean really, I thought life was hard before then my life will really suck. _He started humming to himself as he finished his shower.

Danny changed into his pyjamas and finished drying off his wings and tail. He walked out into the hallway and shook his head like a dog, flinging water all over the walls and apparently Jazz. Jazz shrieked and threw up her hands to protect her face as Danny continued to shake off the water from his hair.

"Danny, stop!" Jazz yelled, Danny looked up and grinned at his now wet sister. Jazz sighed. "So what you up to?" she asked, wiping off her face with her sleeve, slightly grossed out.

"I'm pretty good how about you?"

"Besides the fact that I'm all wet I'm fine, but why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Danny shrugged. "It's a pain to try to get my wings through the holes."

Jazz nodded understandingly. "Isn't it a pain to have wings and a tail anyway?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, Mom and Dad are already in bed and I just got back from the library."

"Of course you did, you're the only person who stays at the library till 10:30."

"Jeez it's that late? I'd better get to bed, night Danny." She waved and he waved back, walking into his room and shutting the door. Danny yawned and climbed into bed, pulling the soft covers over him and shutting his eyes, curling his feathered tail around his feet.

"_You're too late, they're gone, you pathetic excuse!"_

"_NOOOO!" An evil laughter filled the air. "You're a liar they can't be gone, you wouldn't kill them!" Danny screamed at the dark shadows surrounded him with glowing red eyes._

"_Am I, do you really think I wouldn't kill them? I'm not you anymore, my human half is gone and I'm more powerful than ever. All those years in the Fenton thermos let me regain my strength and become stronger after I killed that pest clockwork!" Danny screamed as Dan Phantom stepped out of the shadows. He grinned down at the younger bloody version of himself, charging up a powerful red ecto beam pointed right at Danny's chest._

_Tears streamed down Danny's face as he stood up and prepared for the attack by charging up a shield and setting his stance. Dan laughed and fired, his beam chipping away Danny's shield with each second that passed. His shield broke like glass and the blast cut through, blowing a hole straight through his stomach. Danny's eyes widened as he put his hands where his stomach used to be. Dan laughed again as Danny fell to his knees and on his face in the scorched dirt. "You're pathetic, I can't believe you thought you could beat me this time. I was weak before, but not anymore, time made me stronger." Dan walked up to where Danny was laying and put his foot on Danny's head, "Good bye, Danny Fenton." Dan smashed his skull and-_

Danny sat up and screamed, covered in cold sweat panting. The door to his room burst open and Jack Fenton stood in the doorway. "Danny, are you ok?" A panicked look was on the hunter's face and he had the Jack-o-nine tails in one hand and the other gripping the doorknob.

"Yah, I'm fine Dad, thanks just a bad dream."

Jack nodded and walked in the room and sat on Danny's bed. "Do, you want to talk about it?" Jack asked nervously.

Danny could tell he wasn't use to this kind of thing. "Uh, not really, thanks Dad, uh, that helped." Danny gave him a small smile, still shaking.

"Are you cold? You're shaking."

Danny shook his head no. Jack sighed and stood up, kissing Danny's head. Danny smiled and hugged his dad. This caught Jack by surprise and he eventually hugged him back. "I love you, Dad," Danny whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Danny." Jack broke the hug and ruffled Danny's hair. "Goodnight, son."

Danny smiled and wrapped his wings around himself, keeping him warm as he lied back down covering himself in covers again. He fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Danny woke up to the same alarm clock as always and the hated red glowing numbers. The beeping slowly got louder and Danny covered his head with his pillow, shoving the sides into his ears. Someone opened the door and pulled the pillow off his head, dragging off the warm covers. Danny made a sound between a moan and a growl, curling up into a ball and wrapping his wings tighter around him. "Come on Danny, get up! It's the last day of school!"

"Nu…gah…bluh," Danny mumbled into the mattress as he curled into himself tighter.

Jazz sighed. "Come on, don't make me drag you outta bed." Danny waved a hand lazily at Jazz. "I dare you to do that again." Danny smiled smugly with his eyes still closed and waved in her face, nearly smacking her. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him off the side of the bed. Danny yelped and landed with a thud. "Now let's go Danny, it's the last day of school." He blew a raspberry at her and stood up with a grunt, swishing his tail impatiently and folding his arms. Jazz laughed. "You have serous bedhead."  
"Ya, think?" Danny turned and jumped back on the bed belly-first and clung to the sides of the mattress, knowing Jazz _will_ drag him down stairs. Jazz heaved a heavy sigh and took hold of his feet and pulled. Danny grinned and wrapped his tail around his sister's wrist, prying it off his ankle then pulling, causing Jazz to fall on the bed with her brother. She shrieked and turned in time to see the tip of his feathered tail disappear around the door followed by laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" Jazz yelled at her brother, chasing him down the stairs.

Danny smiled as Jazz nearly fell down the stairs chasing him. As Danny neared the kitchen the aroma of baking eggs and pancakes with bacon filled his nose. "Yay pancakes." Danny said with barely a hint of excitement.

"Cheer up, Danny; it's the last day of school," Maddie said flipping a pancake. "By the way, where's your shirt?"

Danny shrugged. "I just decided not to put one on."

Maddie shrugged just when a drowsy Jack stumbled in smelling the pancakes. "Oh boy, flapjacks!" Jack's half open eyes widened as he licked his lips.

"They're not done yet Jack, so be patient," Maddie said, glancing over at her husband as he pouted. Danny fought back a snicker as Jack hunched his shoulders and walked sulkily to the table.

Once breakfast was done, Maddie set the pancakes on the table with eggs and bacon. Jack reached for a plate and fork and started to fill his plate. Maddie shook her head and smiled. "Danny, aren't you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh yah, just thinking." Danny shook his head and picked up a plate, gradually filling it.

Maddie shrugged. "You should eat fast or you and Jazz will be late for school, you slept in," she pointed out. He shrugged and ate his pancakes. A few minutes later his phone beeped, Danny dropped his fork and dug his phone out of his pyjama pocket.

"Huh, it's Sam I wonder why she's calling me so early. Hello?"

"_Hay Danny it's me Sam, me and Tucker are getting a ride so don't wait up and we'll meet you there, is that ok?"_

"Yup, that fine thanks for calling Sam, I'll see you at school."

"_Bye, Danny."_

"See ya."

Danny hit end and stood up, taking his dishes to the sink. He smiled to himself as he turned and walked up the stairs, swishing his tail. He went into his room and scooped up his backpack, throwing it on his bed. Danny sighed and picked up semi-clean clothes on the floor before phasing out of his pyjama pants and phasing into his new clothes, squeezing his wings and tail in the slits made in the cloth. He thought about grabbing his coat but he abandoned it because of the warm weather, it being June and all. Danny walked over to his back pack and scooped it up fazing through the floor into the kitchen, "By Mom, Dad, I'll see you after school."

"Have a good day at school sweetie, be careful." Danny waved at his Mom and walked out the door to find Jazz already there.

"When are you not ready?" Danny asked her with a smile.

"Never," she replied, returning the smile. Danny rolled his eyes and stretched open his wings, feeling the warm morning breeze blow through his feathers. "I'll see you at school, Jazz." Danny waved and she waved back, climbing into her car. He looked up and took off with a few heavy flaps, laughing as he hovered over Jazz's car as it pulled out of the driveway many feet below.

Once it started going on the road Danny dropped several feet until he was about a foot above the car, he laughed again as he dropped and made a thud on the car top, earning a surprised squeal from Jazz. Danny laughed harder as she opened her window, screeching to a halt as she leaned out the window. "Danny, what do you think you're doing?!"

Danny's laughing subsided into a grin as he took off, leaving Jazz completely confused. Jazz shook her head and closed the window, laughing slightly. She put it into drive and headed towards the school.

Danny made it to the school in a matter of minutes and landed on the roof, folding his wings and tail swishing. He walked up to the edge and leaned on the medal plank on the roof. A few minutes later Jazz pulled in and Danny got up from his slouched position on the roof, straightening and unfurling his wings halfway. He jumped and started to fall off the edge of the roof until he snapped his wings open all the way and glided over to where Jazz was standing.

Jazz however didn't see him until the last moment as he flapped once and landed upright next to her, the air blowing her hair back as his wings created a low breeze. She stumbled back a bit and let out the breath she was holding and smiled. "I didn't even hear you coming."

Danny grinned. "That's pretty cool, what time is it?" He glanced over at his sister's watch.

"Uh well we have like, ten minutes before the bell rings."

"Whoa, really? I'm never early." Danny quirked a smile and leaned back against the car.

"Yah really, I guess flying made things easier for you," Jazz said thoughtfully, gazing into her brothers eyes. Danny shrugged; he stood up and walked behind Jazz, smacking her with his tail playfully. She turned around and opened her mouth to say something when she gasped as two white jets flew overhead and circled Danny and Jazz high up in the air.

Danny looked up and snarled. "Great, the guys in white, just what I need for the last day of school. Jazz, don't follow me."

Jazz only nodded, silently praying he will be ok, her eyes still fixed on the circling white jets. A blow horn popped out of one of the jets. "Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, you're coming with us." As the dark-skinned agent finished his sentence a beam started towards Danny and Jazz but he defended them with an ecto shield that was stronger than he meant it to be. Danny looked at the green ecto energy that was now tinted with threads of blue and purple energy in his hands that made his shield stronger with the same effort as his old shield. He grinned as he broke through the shield and flapped above the two jets, using his tail to help with steering.

The lighter-skinned agent in the opposite jet pressed the button on his ear peace calling his partner, "Agent J, I'm getting a huge power spike in Phantom's energy readings, almost three times stronger than when we last encountered him."

"I'm getting the readings Agent K, they're off the charts." Agent K's brow furrowed as he continued to scan Danny, his power level still climbing, Danny grinned and dove down in the middle of the jets catching both agents attention as he fanned out his wings and tail catching air and zoomed off away from the school. The jets followed in hot pursuit and were catching up fast. Danny sped up.

"This is just getting started," he said with a smile as he gradually ascended and once he was high enough he turned to face the jets hovering and charged up an ecto blast that also had blue and purple energy. "What do you two want? I'm not doing anything!" Danny shouted at both jets.

"Your ecto energy has spiked almost four times as much now than when we last encountered you, and it's still climbing," Agent J responded.

"With that much power and in a still prepubescent form is completely unacceptable," Agent K cut in with his blow horn out also.

Danny growled. "Haven't we been over this already?"

Both agents ignored him and continued flying around him, when suddenly one fired at him Danny spun around and covered himself with his wings briefly then balling his hands into fists as energy formed in between the feathers and his chest. He closed his eyes then opened them and his wings with a shout, sending a powerful surge of ecto energy flying out towards the jet, completely destroying it and forcing Agent K to auto-eject.

"Whoa, cool! Now how did I do that?" Danny looked at his hands as he kept flapping, Agent J put a silencer on his tranquilizer gun and loaded it into one of his machine guns outside of the jet. Danny nearly forgot about the other jet as he spun around just in time to see a dart fly out and hit him in his shoulder, he yelped as it jerked him sideways from impact, trying to pull it out when suddenly he fell unconscious and dropped like a rock, the remaining agent opened a laser compartment at the bottom of the ship and stopped Danny from falling and started to bring him slowly back up to the jet. J secured Danny onto a platform and started to turn around to pick up agent K. After K was back in the Jet J sped off towards base.

Jazz saw the guys in white take Danny and she had to tell someone. She opened her car and hit the gas, speeding off towards Fentonworks ignoring the stop signs. She went through stop signs and screeched to a halt in the dive way, she got out of her car slammed the door shut running through the front door and down to the lab where both her parents were, "Mom, Dad, Danny's been kidnaped by the guys in white!"

Maddie and Jack gasped, scrambling to get to the Spector speeder, dropping what they were doing and grabbing weapons on the way. "Hurry, Jazz," Maddie shouted over the engines start up. Jazz climbed in and they took off through the secret tunnels.

Danny blinked several times, starting to wake up when he noticed he was against something cold, and hard. He tried to move but his hands and feet were restrained by metal ecto-proof cuffs. "Look who's finally awake," a random agent said, directing the statement towards Danny.

He blinked several more times, trying to clear his cloudy vision and mind. His eyes started to close again when a blinding pain tore through his chest and he screamed, his eyes flying open as his muscles seized up and he jerked as the remaining electricity shot through his body.

He groaned. "What d-do you w-want with me?" Danny asked, weakly trying to stay conscious.

"We are going to run lots of painful experiments to see how you became half ghost and how you grew wings and a tail," another agent replied.

"B-but I can t-tell you a-all the t-things you n-n-need to know," he said, his eyes rolling and a headache pounding in his skull.

"Things that may or may not be true," the familiar dark-skinned agent said with a frown. Danny took in a shaky breath before letting it out. _I've gotta get outta here. _ He tried to look around but only to find out his head, wings and tail were restrained by the same things that held his arms and legs. The halfa let out a weak and pathetic growl as he glared at the agents surrounding him.

"This, is a new proto type, it's supposed to make the ghost extremely weak, almost killing it, inflicting a large amount of damage inside and outside of its body." Agent k held up a syringe, flicking it causing it to make a small dinging noise. The purplish red substance seemed oddly familiar. "It contains blood blossoms."

"W-why are you telling me this?" the halfa tried to swallow his fear but failed miserably, the memory of the agonizing pain the blossoms caused, he shuddered. The agents noticed, one with a note pad scribbled something down; Danny gulped as the agent came closer. With a few final steps the agent injected the substance into Danny's arm.

The blood blossoms and his blood fought to gain control over his body as the halfa screamed in pure agony. The flowers' venom reached his heart and spread throughout his whole body, making it unbearable any longer. The blossom started to convert Danny's blood into the venom and his eyes turned into a deadly black where white use to be, and red replacing the green and blue. He continued to scream as small cuts started to form on his skin, gradually becoming larger and deeper.

Tears flowed down the halfa's face. "Make it stop!" he screamed as he thrashed against the bonds that held him, clenching his fists. One agent nodded to another as the one with the note pad was scribbling fiercely. Agent K walked back up to Danny and injected something else and his screams faded into unconsciousness and the venom died and his eyes turned to normal.

"That had a different affect then we wanted it to," Agent k said to the group.

"If I didn't have the serum to combat the venom then he probably would have died and we would have lost our test subject."

A group of agents nodded and went out of the room as two other agents unstrapped Danny, chaining him in ecto-cuffs and dragging him into a ghost-proof cell down the hall. Agent K told the scientists to get back and prefect the blood blossoms serum. Agent K assigned the remaining agents in the room to stand guard at the door of the tortured halfa's cell.

Danny awoke a few hours later, having his body get rid of the last bits of venom. His blurry vision strained to capture his surroundings he got hints of gray as his sight failed to straighten. He groaned and rolled his head and it hit something hard, he blinked a few more times till he could see again. From what he could tell he was in what looked like a cement room with a steel door with bars and glass covering the small window. The halfa took in a shuddery breath. Instantly regretting that, he curled into himself and coughed out blood as he fell to his side, clutching to himself as he shook violently.

He then noticed there were chains that held him to the wall. One clasped around his neck that was connected to the wall and the other pair around his ankles and wrists, rubbing them raw. He attempted to move his wings but they were tightly restrained to his back with a harness of some sort also chained to the wall. His sight cleared all the way and he glanced down, finding cuts all over his body and a dark substance soaking through his clothes. Danny let out a shaky sigh, some strength returning to him as he blinked several more times as he struggled to sit up, his entire body screaming for him to stop but he gritted his teeth and achieved his goal. He leaned back despite the discomfort of his wings being smashed against the wall and ground. His tail was the only thing that was free. He twitched it, keeping himself busy as he plotted his escape.

Maddie stepped on the gas as they sped up towards the guys in white base. "Where is it exactly?"

Jazz fumbled with the boomerang trying to get it to track Danny. "The boomerang isn't working; his ecto signature must have changed," she said helplessly.

Jack sat up. "We'll just keep looking," he said with confidence. Maddie and Jazz both nodded.

Danny eventually gave up with finding out how to escape, his many attempts to break the chains only ended up with him hurting himself, making the cuts deeper with strain and the jagged cuffs cutting into his skin, the one around his neck choking him. A few agents came in after a while, barking at him to put on the 'prisoner clothes' meaning a pair of black and white loose fitting pants. He got beat after saying one word of argument. The halfa was shivering and sore as the many cuts covering his body each at least an inch deep continued to bleed, staining his pants and chains, dotting the bright green with a red green color.

An hour later Danny was awakened with another electricity bolt traveling through his body. He screamed and looked up at his attacker with pain filled eyes. The agent unhooked the chain from the wall that connected to his neck. He grabbed the end of the chain and pulled it, briefly choking the halfa before unhooking the one attached to his wings. He hoisted Danny to his feet by his chains, choking him again before he was pushed towards the door. The agent who was holding his chains pushed him further down the hall as Danny tripped over the chains binding his feet as he looked at the ground and mumbled something illigible. He looked up and glanced back at the agent who was now accompanied by other agents with tasers and ecto weapons. "Where are you taking me?" the halfa asked, his strength slowly coming back to him.

"Lunch," the agent 'walking' him said without looking at him. Danny looked back ahead and suddenly made a break for it, the chains slipping out of the agent's hands and he ran, turning a corner stumbling over the chains.

The agents with weapons fired at him until one hit him and he struggled to keep running even though he was still tripping on his chains. A few more hits and he was down, eventually exhausted and burned. And to add to that he got hit in the head with the butt of a large gun, leaving a soon to be large bruise on the left side of his face that already started to form. Danny yelped on impact, getting dizzy. They pulled him to his feet by the chains that were already too tight.

Once they got to the cafeteria it looked oddly familiar, like the one at Walker's jail. Filled with his enemies and guards standing in rows above all the ghosts only this time the guards were humans. Danny groaned as a headache started to set in as the bruise continued to darken. His ghost sense kept going off and it was driving Danny crazy. The agents shoved him in the back of the line and left to guard the door.

The halfa continued to trip over his chains as the one around his neck dragged on the floor, making a rattling noise along with the one strapped to his back. He managed to fill his plate with stale bread and some sort of cold soup, and scouted the room to find no empty tables. He also noticed that he was the only one without a shirt and with chains; all the others had shock collars. Danny sighed and started to walk over to a corner of the room when some random inmate stepped on his chains causing him to fall with a pained thud, smacking already sore bruises. His food scattered on the floor and he groaned. Ghosts around him laughed as the halfa struggled to get back up, scooping up his tray and heading back to the line. One agent noticed and shoved him out of the way.

"No seconds, ghost punk."

"B-but mine got-" Danny said helplessly.

"No buts, get back to your table." The agent completely ignored him shoving him back towards the tables. Danny sighed again slowly twitching his tail, walking back to the corner of the room where ghosts gave him weird looks.

Ember stared at Danny as the agents shoved him in the cafeteria, a large bruise covering the left side of his face and others on his body. The bleeding gashes that were covering him head to toe were large and deep, she frowned. He was covered in chains that she couldn't help but notice they were leaving bruises beneath the cuffs around his arms and legs along with his neck. The agents also didn't give him a shirt or shoes or even socks. Just some loose striped pants that were slightly big for his skinny form. What startled her was that he had wings and a tail; she wondered how long he's been like this.

He looked absolutely miserable, probably been tested and prodded with needles. She felt bad for him; he didn't even do anything as far as she knew. The ghost rocker sighed looking back at her food, moments later she herd him yelp and looked back to see him lying on the ground and the contents of his food covering the floor. She winced as the other ghosts laughed at him as he struggled to get back up.

He tried to get more food but the agent ignored him, pushing him back to the corner of the room. Deciding that she'd seen enough, Ember stood up, taking her tray as she walked towards him.

The halfa sat sulkily in the corner, wrapping his arms uncomfortably around his legs and wincing at the movement as he buried his face in the thin fabric of his pants, taking what little comfort they offered.

"Do you want company?" Danny looked up and saw Ember standing there with a small half smile. What really does he have to lose? He nodded slowly, not changing his position. Ember sat down next to him and set the tray in her lap, tapping slightly. Danny looked at her questionably before she offered him her stale bread. He gave her a weird look.

"Come on Dipstick, I'm not gonna bite," the rocker said with a smile as she dropped the bread on Danny. The halfa gave her a small smile as he stretched out his legs, wincing. "Jeez, what happened to you?" Her smile disappeared as a look of concern and fear crossed her face. The abused halfa sighed and dropped his hands into his lap, still holding the bread.

"I mean with you getting wings and all that." She gestured behind him.

Danny sighed again. "You know Vlad masters or Vlad Plasmius right?" He glanced up.

Ember nodded. "You mean the creepy dude Skulker works for?" Danny gave her a weak laugh, regretting that as he clutched his chest and coughing up more blood. Ember bit her lip, watching helplessly. The halfa wiped his mouth with the back of his hand looking back at the ghost beside him.

"Yah that guy, he shot me with some sort of dart. Then I grew wings and a tail-" He swished his tail and Ember giggled at the fact that he grew a tail. "-and then the guys in white captured me. The cuts and bruises, that's from me trying to escape so many times and being a lab rat for their new blood blossoms serum or something." Danny shuddered from the recent memory.

"I'm sorry," the rocker stated plainly yet sympathetically.

"Why are you sorry, I thought we were enemies?" the halfa said, beginning to get confused.

Ember laughed. "Nah, I just like to have some fun. Although you do get on my nerves sometimes." She grinned.

Danny's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Really." Ember couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she studied the boy's.

Danny smirked and attempted to bite the rock hard bread, eventually succeeding and stiffly chewing on the food. Ember sighed and sat back as did Danny and they just sat there for a while, waiting for something else to happen.

The halfa paused in his chewing and opened his mouth. "Thanks."

Ember turned to face him. "For what?" she asked him.

"For just coming over and sitting with me." Danny looked back at Ember and smiled, swallowing his bread.

"Anytime, Dipstick." She smiled back at him.

Danny looked up at the sound of footsteps, finding that the footsteps belonged to the same agents that dragged him in here. "Time to go back to your cell, ghost punk," Agent J said roughly. Before the halfa could respond he was choked by his chains as they hoisted him back to his feet, dragging him back towards his cell.

Ember watched as Danny got dragged away, tempted to go tackle the guards and tell him to run. She sighed and stood up, continuing to watch until he turned a corner and she couldn't see him anymore. Ember turned and walked back to her original table.

Danny struggled to get footing on the ground as he was choking up more blood, the agents didn't seem to notice as Danny was thrown back in his cell. Struggling back to his hands and knees fighting to get air into his lungs as the agents re attached Danny's chains to the wall, a chain was attached to the ceiling and both men grabbed either of his wrists, threading the chains through the metal hoop.

"This is for trying to get away," J said harshly as he pulled the chain, stretching the halfa's arms above his head, pulling on his sore muscles. The chains keeping him on the ground tugged as he screamed, trying to pull his arms away, clenching his fists. K and J looked satisfied and secured the chain above his head allowing him to drop to the ground enough to slouch over slightly. The agents slammed the cell door as tears slipped down the teen's face.

**i told ya i was mean.**

**Danny: YOUR EVIL!**

**Me: yes, yes i am.**

**lol ok ill update as soon as i can, REVIEWS PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS! ok im reallllllly sorry for not updating in FOREVER but i lost my flash drive D: but! no worries, i'v found it and competed chapter 7. im sorry for any mispellings and stuff like that, and sorry for the short chapter. anyway, please enjoy, and thank you to all my peoplz who are reading this! *hugs all of you* and thanks to TheOneWhoStillBelieves.**

Vlad phased out of the agent after locking the cell door, turning invisible. The agent shook his head and stood by the door, most of his memories faded from the last few hours. Vlad zoomed down the hall.

"Still not enough information on Daniel, I need to run more tests-" he turned the corner- 'his past form would have died from my blood blossom serum. He truly is stronger, perhaps too strong." The halfa overshadowed the same agent that he used in the science lab (The one who gave Danny the serum) and walked into the control room. "I need all the information we have gathered on Phantom." The agent at the computer nodded, seeing his boss order the paperwork. Vlad walked back out and down to the testing facility with the box of papers and vials of blood.

"When I get all the information I need, I will be getting rid of that pest for good," Vlad growled, his eyes glowing red.

…

Jazz's phone buzzed in her pocket and she grabbed it.

"Hello?" she asked in panic.

"Jazz, its Sam, have you seen Danny I haven't seen him at all lately is he in trou-"

"Sam, Danny has been captured by the GIW and he needs help." Jazz furrowed her brow and closed her eyes, sitting down in the back of the moving Specter Speeder as she cut her friend off.

Sam gasped, "Do you have the boomerang, can I help?" She started to panic on the other line.

Jazz gritted her teeth. "His ecto-signature changed, the boomerang won't follow him!" The orange haired girl felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes. "I don't know what to do!"

"Jazz, I know what to do, bring the boomerang to my house, I can change the settings, so it will track Danny! But hurry Jazz, I'll tell Tucker!" Before Jazz could answer, Sam had hung up. Jazz began to cry and Jack grit his teeth turning around to head to Sam's house, overhearing the conversation.

…

Vlad slammed the room door, startling the scientists who were working on the blood blossom serum. "Leave, I need to work in peace," the 'agent' said, scowling at the scurrying scientists. They could tell when their boss was pissed. Easily. In a matter of seconds, the lab was abandoned, with the exception of the overshadowed agent. Vlad smirked and set his things down, studying the blood samples and readings from past and recent tests. After a few hours of frustrating work, Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, setting down the delicate samples. His eyes hurt and he stretched his legs, sitting down in the nearest chair.

"Apparently, Daniel has an extremely powerful resistance. That of a normal ghost, would have died from the prototype in a matter of seconds. Whereas Daniel lasted around a minute. He certainly has grown in power, and strength. And from the readings from the last GIW jet, his power level spiked at an alarming rate." Vlad's frustrated expression turned to a thoughtful look.

"So, sending the GIW agents in for my little badger was the right thing to do," Vlad mused before grinning. "He probably already knows I'm behind it all. But I want to see it for myself." Vlad dropped his grin, replacing it with a smirk as he turned to look at the small digital clock next to his work space. 10:00pm. "Well, I'd better get home, and some sleep," Vlad said with a grunt, standing up and carefully setting his information into the box by the microscope. The older halfa heaved the information out of the lab, and out the door, into his expensive looking car he parked carefully in the shadows, so not to be seen by the agents occupying the building. Vlad walked back into the building, phasing out of the agent before leaving again, briefly watching the lead agent slump the ground in a dase. Vlad turned human, and drove off towards his mansion.

…

Jazz jumped out of the Specter Speeder after telling her parents to stay there. She banged on the door, and it opened, reveling a distressed pair of friends. Sam motioned Jazz inside and to the basement with Tucker in step.

"Here." Jazz handed Sam the boomerang and the Goth thanked her quickly. Picking up a small black feather on the ground, she opened the DNA compartment in the small device and dropped it in, closing it hoping to get results. A few seconds passed and the three teens waited anxiously. A while later it beeped, small words appearing on the small DNA screen. 'DNA accepted, ready to track.' The three breathed a sigh of relief and Sam threw it as hard as she could and it whirred, going up the stairs and out the opened door. Jack grinned and put his foot above the gas, waiting for the teens to get back to the speeder. Moments later the three jumped in and slammed the door shut.

"Drive Dad!" Jazz yelled pointing to the small device that sped away quickly. Jack didn't need to be told twice and he sped off after the small metal device.

…

Danny woke the sound of engines outside of the building, strangely familiar he thought, but couldn't quite place it. He tightened his fists around the glowing chains and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

…

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam grabbed the spandex, changing quickly in the back. The boomerang landed on the ground in front of the building, and the speeder landed.

"Kids, remembe, those suits only work for a half hour, so that's how long you have to break Danny out," Maddie told them as they pulled the hoods over their heads. The black spandex lined with blue technological patterns glowed in the dark machine. The three nodded and activated their suits, turning invisible then pressing another button and they phased out of the Specter Speeder.

"Remember the plan?" Sam asked her two friends and they nodded, before realizing they were all invisible and said a quiet 'yes'. Sam ran towards the building's front doors and pressed the button on her belt, phasing thorough them and the others followed quietly. Sam turned semi visible, twisting the knob around the button and motioning to Tucker, and Jazz. The Trio ran down the halls and Tucker threw the boomerang, sending it around the corner. After a few minutes of running Tucker was panting and Jazz seemed to struggle with keeping up, while Sam pressed on faster

Eventually they reached a corner and the boomerang ran into a heavily guarded door making it ding and wake up the agents who were sleeping slumped against the wall. They jerked awake and one bent down, frowning down at the device. The many agents discussed for a while before settling on a decision. They nodded to one another, four of them heading down the right side of the hall and the other four down the left. Only two agents remained guarding the door. Sam quickly twisted her belt and turned invisible as the small group passed by, each of the three holding their breath. Once they were clear of the groups, they silently let out their breaths and crept towards Danny's cell door. Both agents were holding massive weapons and were at full attention. Sam bit her lip and turned intangible, slipping through the metal door. Jazz entered next and stopped Tucker once in, she whispered to Sam and Tucker.

"Ready?" Sam turned visible and nodded as the other two stayed out of sight. The two reached their hands out the door, and around the approximate height of the agents' heads. Sam jumped through the door, creating a distraction as the agents pointed their guns at her.

"Hey guys, what's up!" she said cheerfully, taking the hood off and raising her hands to show for them not to shoot. They were about to say something, not noticing the now missing Tasers. Jazz and Tucker covered the agents mouth and held the Taser to each of the agents backs, their eyes wide as they slumped to the floor, twitching slightly. Tucker grabbed the keys and the trio phased back into the cell quickly.

"Hello?" a pitiful, hoarse voice sounded somewhere below them. They looked down.

"Danny, is that you?" Sam asked. Tucker flipped on a light and they squinted, blinking several times before each of them pulling a horrified look, staring down at the halfa. Danny blinked up at them, his tear-stained face filled with relief.

"It's really you guys!" he said excitedly, but his smile dropped as he coughed up more of the sticky blood, covering the already stained floor. He took a shuddery breath and looked down.

"Danny!" Sam dropped to her knees and lifted his chin to look at him, "I'm so sorry, we should have come sooner!" Tears began to flood her face and Jazz unchained his wrists, letting them drop to his sides and Danny sighed with relief as the three standing around him embraced him in a hug.

"We were so worried!" Jazz said, her own tears dropping to Danny's matted hair.

Tucker let go first. "Guys, we have ten minutes to get him out of here." He stood up and pointed a thumb at the door. The two girls nodded, and unhooked the chains from Danny's back and feet, then undoing the tight harness from around his torso. His wings dropped and he slumped back against the wall, his eyes falling closed.

"No, no Danny, come on, you've lost a lot of blood, we need to leave now!" Jazz said panicked as Tucker helped to stand the badly injured halfa. Danny whimpered as the thin scabs broke, sending more blood trailing down his chest and legs. Sam put her hands on the door and phased the four of them though, pulling her hood up and instructing the others to do so. Danny's feet and tail dragged as he turned invisible from the suits touching him and tears began to fall down his face and he bit his lip as more scabs ripped and his sore body was dragged down the hall quickly.

They managed to get past most of the guards, but Danny was leaving a trail of blood, and the guards caught on and began to chase them down the hall. The teens barely made it through the door and wobbled over to the Speeder waiting in front of the doors. The GIW agents stumbled out the door almost on top of each other shouting as the suits died, turning them visible. The trio barely hoisted the heavy boy onto the floor of the Speeder and jumped in themselves before slamming the door on an agent's hand. Said agent yelped and pulled his hand away as the Speeder jetted away and raced for Fenton works.

Danny moaned helplessly on the ground as the rickety machine blasted towards their destination. Maddie jumped to the back, racing for the first aid kit. The others struggled to keep the dying halfa awake. Maddie hastily opened the first aid box and wiped blood off of Danny's injuries, finding they were inflamed and infected, and far too deep to not stitch. Stitching would have to wait, she decided as she pressed a heavy pad to his torso, much to his crying protests. Once they were in place Maddie wrapped gauze around his torso, then began to tend to his legs. Once she was done, she cradled his head, crying along with him and the rest of the group, praying he will make it home alive.

"Jack, hurry!" Maddie cried, and Jack, if possible, sped up and turned into the boundaries of Amity Park. Sam wrinkled her nose in anger; the Guys in White will pay.

"Vlad…" Danny whispered and his eyes flickered, before closing just as Jack landed the Speeder, right outside of Fenton Works.

**WELL, now that you hate me for one, the short ch, and two, the MEGA cliffie. BUT NEVER FEAR! for i WILL update as _soon _as i can. ok? thanks again guys for holding out on me :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well...its been a while. and i sincerely apologize for the long wait, i was grounded for over 2 months because of my report card -.- But i hope you like this chapter, it's kinda short...but i wanted to post it. and if some things are unclear, just comment and ill answer your questions.**

**thanks to my Beta The One Who Still Believes**

CH8

"No!" Jazz cried, shaking Danny's shoulders. The boy didn't stir. Panicked, Jack jumped to the back of the speeder, scooping up the damaged halfa. Danny whimpered and a quick sigh of relief escaped the man's lips as he rammed his way through the front door and down to the lab. Soon the crowd from the Specter speeder joined Jack in the lab. Calling different orders, Jack had his family and Danny's two friends fetching supplies, trying to keep Danny stable. Maddie took Jack's place by the table and felt for a heartbeat. None was found, Maddie's breath hitched and she turned towards her husband.

"Jack, there's no pulse!" Jack faced her with a gasp; he reached over and broke the glass to the emergency shock paddles. Maddie had removed the padding around the boy's chest by the time Jack came running to her side. He rubbed the metal paddles together and Maddie stepped back. With a look of determination, Jack placed the sparking tools above Danny's bleeding chest. He took a breath and let the paddles connect with the halfa's skin. Danny's once unmoving body jerked upwards towards the paddles before stilling again, and Jack felt for a heartbeat. Nothing. Growling, he rubbed the paddles together again and sent another electric wave into his son's chest. Danny jerked again and a jagged breath reached his lungs, his eyes flying open.

As this was happening, Sam had ducked into Tucker's arms for comfort, tears streaking down her face as the other two teens could only stare in horror. The halfa's breath was shallow, but content as his eyes half closed. Relived, Maddie took the gathered supplies and began to stitch up and clean Danny's wounds. All the teen could do was make small noises of pained protest as hot tears stung at his face, too weak to cry out. After Maddie had completed her task, Danny was hooked up to an IV and had passed out. His mom had finished tending to him and allowed him to sleep. Once Maddie was done with him he almost looked like a mummy.

"W-we need to take him upstairs," Sam stuttered as she gently took hold of one of his hands scrubbing at her eyes with her free hand. After a moment, Jack nodded and carefully lifted Danny In his arms, bridal stile. He carried him upstairs carefully, making sure not to hit his large wings on the doorframe on the way out.

Jack laid Danny on his bed, double checking his breathing and heartbeat. Drawing the covers up to Danny's chin, he kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead before closing the door quietly with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours, Danny sat up with a jerk, crying out in pain as his movement tugged at his new stitches. Someone launched themself out of the chair beside his bed and he looked over in surprise, seeing an equally startled Sam lean back from the bed, eyes wide. She looked around momentarily before her eyes settled on the pained teen before her. Danny, however, didn't calm down; he yelled again, the agents swam into view and he screamed at the hallucinations, falling off the side of the bed tearing a few of his stitches and twisting a wing. With a yelp he rolled to one side, ripping a few more.

Sam jumped up to help, laying a warm hand on his bandaged shoulder. Danny looked up, frightened and pained tears sliding down his face. Slowly, the white lab and agents faded from view and his worried friend replaced the horrid memories. Blinking several times to make sure it was Sam he launched himself off the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around his friend shaking as he cried. Surprised, Sam hesitantly returned the tight hug, whispering soothingly.

"Shhh, its ok Danny, I'm here." She rubbed circles on his lower back, and then turned to stroking the delicate feathers on his twisted wing. She straightened it out and returned to petting them gently. Danny seamed to calm down and removed his arms shakily. Realizing he just broke down in front of his best friend he scrubbed at his eyes and scooted back a few feet.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" he looked down, blushing as he shifted his wings and uncomfortably rubbing his heavily bandaged arm. A bloody line from his right elbow to his left shoulder blade showed through the gauze.

Sam looked at him, surprised. "Sorry, what for?"

"I-I just acted like a two year old and broke down on you…" he blushed a deeper red once he realized he was clad in only a navy blue pare of boxers. He moved his wings in front of himself, covering himself best as possible.

Sam giggled. "Danny, you're fine. You were just saved from a bunch of horrible experiments and tests; of course you are going to be upset." She looked into his eyes, and saw a confused emotional wreck. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Look, we will get this sorted out, ok?" Sam tried to reassure him.

Danny looked at her and twitched his tail. "What exactly happened?" He rubbed his hands across his eyes once more.

Sam sighed, "We broke you out of the GIW base and brought you home. You didn't have a pulse, so your dad had to use shock paddles," Sam paused before continuing, "then your mom patched you up and we brought you up here."

Danny winced as he shifted his position, memory came back as his eyes widened in surprise. "Vlad!"

"That's what you said before you passed out!" She got to her feet and walked over to Danny's dresser, and picked out a pair of gray baggy sweat pants and tossing them to the confused boy.

"Thanks," Danny muttered as he blushed again, slipping on his pants with a pained grunt. Sam returned to him.

"What about Vlad?"

"You said he shot me with the dart, yes?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "So, we already know he gave you wings and a tail."

"While I was at the GIW base, some of the agents kept triggering my ghost sense and I've been around Vlad enough to recognize him with my ghost sense."

"Whoa, really?" Sam seemed surprised,

Danny nodded. "He must have sent the agents." The word 'agents' brought those dreadful people back into Danny's head; he shook it, trying to rid his brain of the images. A headache slammed into the boy causing him to groan, moving his hands up to grab his throbbing head. Sam looked at him with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" Danny snapped, startling Sam with the sudden attitude change.

"I-"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just confused, and really mad at Vlad, the fruit loop…" Danny got to his hands and knees, attempting to clear the blurry vision that swam into his sight. Danny whimpered as he tried to stand, stumbling off to the side. Sam jumped up to help him, keeping him balanced by taking hold of his shoulders. He sent her a quick 'thanks' as he shakily took a step. Danny cried out and fell to his knees, making him yell again.

Sam bit her lip. "Danny what are you trying to do?"

Danny took a shaky breath, exhaustion taking over him. "I-I gotta get V-Vlad…"

Sam frowned. "Danny, you're too weak and hurt to do anything right now."

Danny pulled a face. "Weak?" The boy shook his head. "I'm f-fine." He tried to stand again with a pained yelp, failing and falling back to his knees. A stern look crossed Sam's face.

"Daniel James Fenton, you are staying right here." Danny winced at hearing his middle name used as a warning. He knew if Sam wanted him to stay she would chain him to his bed if necessary. With a sigh, Danny nodded.

"Yeah, ok…" Danny grit his teeth as he stood once more. Stumbling and almost falling again, Sam ducked under his arm to help; pulling it around her neck, they walked slowly back to the halfa's bed. As Danny sat down, a hiss escaped his busted lips. He moved his wings once more as he turned on his stomach and let his face sink into the white pillow, slightly stained with blood. An agitated sigh came from the halfa and he mumbled something.

"What?" Sam asked, leaning in so she could hear her better,

Danny lifted his head up a little. "I said, I'm so useless…and…weak."

The Goth frowned. "Danny, you're hurt, and you have saved this town countless times. You are anything but useless."

Danny smiled and dropped his head back into the pillow, exhausted. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Danny's bandaged cheek. The teen sat up, startled, and looked at Sam's disappearing form. He broke out into a grin and touched his cheek, lying back down on the bed falling back asleep.

XXXX

"Danny… Danny?"

Someone shook the slumbering boy awake. He groaned and sleepily looked up at his mother, and she smiled and looked back down at him fondly.

"Wha-?"

Maddie chuckled; he never was one for waking up. "Danny, baby, I need to change your bandages."

The halfa yawned and began to stretch his wings. Wincing at the slight moment, he suddenly remembered his condition. He groaned, as his mom helped him sit up. He put a hand up to his head, the headache coming back in full swing.

"Danny, are you ok?"

"Headache…" he mumbled, reaching the other hand up to grip at his matted hair. Maddie looked at him in concern.

"I'll get your medicine after I change your bandages, Sweetie." Maddie unwrapped the gauze from around his torso gently, gasping as the opened stitches were revealed. "Danny, you tore your stitches." She looked up at him as he groaned, his opened flesh exposed to the cool air made them sting. The teen let his hands drop to his sides as he slumped slightly.

"This won't take too long…" Maddie held up a needle and thread for Danny to see.

He sighed. "Yeah…"

XXXX

Maddie came back with medicine, handing it to her newly bandaged son with a cup of water to wash the pills down. Danny thanked her and took them. A few minutes later, Danny began to get drowsy. Maddie, noticing this, told him to lay down and go back to sleep. Danny only nodded in reply as his mom picked up the bloody bandages, throwing them away and taking the supplies back to the lab. The teen fell into a restless sleep minutes later.

"_Oh, please. Not you again…" Dan Phantom drawled, tossing the remains of Danny's father aside as if it were dirtied rags. Tears rolled down Danny's face as he struggled against the bonds holding him fast. Dan turned towards the dark shadow. "I've done what I wanted… mostly." _

_The shadowy figure raised an eyebrow. "Then if you're done… you will do my work." _

_Dan grinned. "But this is the best part!" He lunged for the figure, who revealed itself to be Vlad Plasmas with a roar of sadistic rage. Vlad howled as Dan ripped him apart._

"_But I let you out!" Vlad managed to scream._

"_Yes… you did. And thank you, Vlad." Dan pronounced Vlad's name with hate as he ripped a limb from the shaking man. Piercing screams rang through the blood splattered room and Danny tugged once more at the chains, wide eyed as a muffled horrified scream bit its way past the gag. As the last bit of light drained from Danny's former enemy more hot tears streamed down the bloodied boy's cheeks. Dan stood up and turned slowly towards the cowering teen._

"_You…" Dan began to walk towards Danny, taking-_

Danny sat up and screamed, from pain and the recent nightmare, coming face to face with none other than Vlad Plasmius. He leaned casually on the far wall of Danny's room just across from his bed.

"Vlad!" Danny shouted, wincing as he moved his wing out of the way and struggled to stand, gripping the bedframe for support.

"Yes, hello, Little Badger." A grin crept to the ghost's lips as he pushed off the wall, walking towards Danny. The boy growled and took a step towards his rival. Failing at the task, he cried out and fell to his hands and knees. Vlad laughed. "Pathetic, you can't even stand."

"Y-your… fault," the halfa gasped out, glaring at Vlad.

"Oh… is it, now?" Vlad grinned in amusement at Danny's hopeless attempt at looking scary. He looked so open, vulnerable.

"You sent them after me, didn't you?"

"Aaah, look, _now_ you're catching on."

Danny growled. "So this is all your fault, the agents, the experiments, the wings –" the teen flicked his tail – "your fault, what did you hope to gain from all this?!" Adrenalin pulsed and Danny stood up again, this time staying upright.

Vlad clapped in mock applause. "Oh good for you, you stood up."

"What do you want?!" Danny screamed, clenching his fists. His shifted his wings for added balance.

"Well you see, what I shot you with, was no normal bird." Vlad paused searching Danny for a reaction. The boy only waited for his arch rival to continue.

"I managed to get hold of the infi-map while you were distracted, and found a portal, on the far side of the ghost zone, closer to Clockworks lair. Inside the portal lay hundreds of, well, what I believed to be extinct creatures. Those of legend. Griffins, dragons, centaurs, all these, yes I've seen as ghosts, but… these were not."

Danny gasped. "Wait, not ghosts, but they were in a portal, a ghost portal!" Almost forgetting why he was mad, the boy sat back on his bed and continued to listen.

"Daniel, don't interrupt me! No, they were not ghosts, and this I found from my scanner. It was hard to believe, and samples were even harder to get. I managed to get a sample from a griffin, and a dragon. Now the griffin had a tail, much like yours, and golden eyes."

"Wait, back up… this is a real griffin, like in fairytales?"

"Yes, Daniel, I have an ancient book, it holds many secretes and legends, which I found most intriguing. But the infi-map is real, so maybe I should pay a little more attention to legends."

Danny rolled his eyes. "But what did you do to me?" He growled, eyes flashing.

"Aah, you see Daniel, your eyes flashed purple, and I was getting to that. Griffins are spectacular creatures; they're fast, quiet, noble, and loyal. They are also very proud. Some have special powers, which is why I believe the portal ended up in the ghost zone, where it would be hidden and safe from the human race."

Danny glanced at his tail. "So… what you're saying is you injected griffin DNA into me?"

"Yes, I did. Although, it was an accident. I was going to use my serum on my clone, once it was perfected."

"I still don't get why."

"That's because you keep interrupting. Now why, is because I wanted to make my clone stronger, faster, a new hybrid. Of human, ghost, and myth. Or griffin to be specific. Griffins have a fantastic immune system, fast healing, and excellent stealth and sight. These qualities would only make my clone better." A smirk played on Plasmius' lips.

Danny growled. "So, what do you want now? What was the point of torturing me?"

Vlad leaned against the wall. "I was testing you. To see how well my serum worked… how far I could push you before I broke you. You deserved this pain, Daniel."

"Why? Because of something you did?" Danny retorted, feeling anger bubble up once again.

The older hybrid glared, and his red eyes intensified. He stalked towards the injured teen, looming over Danny with a growl. "What I gave you, Daniel, was a gift. You should be thanking me." Vlad pressed his thumb into a bloodstain, where a deep gash rested. Danny screamed in pain and tried to get away from his attacker. Vlad hissed in the teen's ear and pressed harder, "You will join me eventually, or I'll _kill _you." The older halfa stood up and sent one last glare in Danny's direction before disappearing in a whirl of pink smoke.


End file.
